the life of renesmee carlie cullen
by bellacullen8903
Summary: When renesmee's parent's identities are revealed by the wolves they pack up and leave everything behind. But when renesmee's childhood friend is kidnapped by Sam the alpha of the protect her family.


When renesmee's parent's identities are revealed by the wolves they pack up and leave everything behind. But when renesmee's childhood friend is kidnapped by Sam the alpha of the wolf pack renesmee must go back and turn her self over in order to keep her friend alive. This is the story of a brave half human half vampire child that sacrifices her freedom to save her friends life and to keep her own family safe.

On the day I was born my mother and father were so happy that they did not know how to control mother almost died giving birth to father who is a vampire was strong enough to continue working on changing my mother in to one of them even after she stopped breathing.

As my mother's friend Jacob Black came down the stairs I looked up at him with curious that moment I knew that the connection we had would be more than true the only thing that was holding him there was me. As my grandfather walked into the house he asked "Jacob where is Edward?"As he waited for an answer he grew impatient so my aunt Rosalie who was holding me in her arms said,"He's upstairs Carlisle."

"Thank you Rose", he replied racing upstairs.

When he got upstairs he followed my fathers scent to his little office where my father was still working over my mother fighting to save her life." Edward what happened?", my grandfather asked. "I'll tell you in a minute just pass me the morphine." gasped my father.

Two days later my mother finally regained consciousness. As my father took my mothers hand she noticed the temperature didn't seem flipped off of her back and the next second she was on the far wall and realized that she crouched in a defensive position she noticed that there were other vampires in the room besides just her and my father.

Though she wanted to see me my uncle Jasper, aunt Alice, and my grandfather insisted that she hunt first because of the blood that runs in my veins and my beating heart. As they leaped out the upstairs window my mother took her shoes off and threw them back through the open window. My aunt Alice caught them just before they crashed to the floor and grumbled "I will never be able to improve her sense of fashion enough too really make her a sister I could take shopping and buy designer clothes for as much as I can improve her balance."

As my mom went to jump across the fifty foot river the dress she was wearing tore eight inches up her thigh. She took the undamaged side and with a little bit of pressure tore the dress to the top of her thigh and then fixed the torn side to match. My whole family including Jacob who was holding me was watching the scene and laughed while my aunt Alice clenched her teeth together.

Three weeks later my mother challenged my uncle Emmett to a little bet. My mom said " Emmett what would you say to a little bet. You. Me. Arm wrestling dining room table. Now ." My aunt Alice quickly said, "Bella um I think Esme is fairly fond of that 's an antique." "No problem follow me." My family including Jacob who was holding me in his arms followed him and my mom outside to a big rock. "Okay Emmett, my mom said I win and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone. Not even Rose." "Okay," my uncle said,"I win and it's going to get a whole lot worse." My mom paused and my uncle grinned. "You going to back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you is there. I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch on it. Didn't Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed. "My mom said "one, two, and three."Five minutes later my mom and my uncles arms still hadn't moved one inch and my mom started to get bored; she flexed and my uncle lost two inches."Just keep your mouth shut," my mom reminded him and smashed his arm onto the boulder with a smile on her beautiful face. "." my uncle said furious that he had lost. "It's not going to wear off that fast. Maybe you ought to give it a month, "my mom said. "Tomorrow, "my uncle hissed. "Hey, whatever makes you happy big brother, "said my mom with a smirk on her face minutes later my mom - who had started smashing the boulder to peices after my uncle had hit it breaking a piece off of it -was still smashing it to whole family was laughing at her while she had fun. It wasn't until I laughed that she stopped and turned to look at me. "Did she just laugh," my mom asked shocked with the same dumbfounded expression that my whole family had on their faces."Yes she did,"my father answered her."Who wasn't laughing,"Jacob asked minutes later the sun burst through the clouds making my familys skin sparkle.

Sixteen years later my mom woke me up and said,"Sweetie Jacob came to pick you up for your first day of up and get dressed." I hopped out of the bed and put on my brand new dress that my aunt Alice had gotten for me on my sixteenth birthday.I grabbed my bookbag and put on my matching heels and I raced was standing next to the front door and I walked forward and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to my parents as I took his hand and walked to his opened the door for me and I climbed in.3

4

As he pulled up in front of my school I gave him another quick kiss and hopped waited as I raced inside and then pulled off.I heard my name from behind me and turned to see my best friend since first grade Amber looking just as amazing as always rush over to me and throw her arms around me."Amber, it's so good to see was your summer?",I asked."It was amazing,"she replied."How was yours?" "Mine was okay." I replied.5

6

"Renesmee,who is that?"Amber asked me after school.I looked behind me to see Jacob roll down his window and shout my name."That's Jacob I replied blushing."He's my boyfriend.""Renesmee,lets go,"he called to me impatiently."I'm coming,"I called back."See you tomorrow."I raced to Jacob's car and got in."How can you be so rude?"I snapped at him."Your father just called he wants you home right now."he replied."He sounded pretty angry just so you know." "Why didn't you ask him what he wanted?" "I did but he just hung up on me." "That is so just like my dad to do something like that,"I replied."I'll see you tomorrow,"he told me quietly.I looked up and we were already at my house.I quietly climbed out and raced up the front steps and into the house."Renesmee is that you,"my dad called from the living room."Yes dad its me,"I replied."Can you come in here for a moment please,"he said.I quietly and slowly walked to the living room and sat down next him on the couch."Renesemee you aren't thinking about telling your friend about what we are and about what me and your mother went through when she had just turned eighteen, are you?"he asked quietly.I sat there puzzled while I thought about his I quietly said,"Daddy you don't have to worry I am not planning on telling anyone about what we are.I know the laws and the consequences of breaking one is allowed to know otherwise they would be put to death or they would have to become one of us just like mom did.I don't have any plans to expose us I do I will tell you immediately so we can get out of here as fast as possible." "Promise me that you're telling the truth," he said."I promise," I said.7

8

10

The next day Amber was waiting for me in front of the school."What was that all about yesterday that you had to run off so soon?" she asked."My dad wanted to talk to me and obviously it couldn't wait until I was ready to go home,"I replied."Oh. What did he want to talk about?" she asked."Um I don't really want to talk about it."I told her."Oh,okay if you ever feel the need to talk about it I'm here for you,"she reminded me."Thanks Amber ,"I replied.11

12

Later that day at lunch my cell phone rang and I raced outside the cafeteria building to answer dad's voice came on as soon as I said hello."Renesmee where are you,"he asked breathlessly."Dad I'm right outside the cafeteria building,"I replied."Okay go grab your stuff now and meet me in the parking lot.I'll be waiting for you."He hung up.I raced back inside and went straight to my locker.I yanked my stuff out of my locker and stuffed it into my bookbag and then pulled all of my papers off of the inside of the door and stuffed them into my already jammed bag and snapped it shut.I closed the door and raced out the front door of the building and into the parking lot where my father was already waiting for me in my turquoise Italian Porsche and I hopped in."Dad what's wrong,"I asked when he raced out of the parking lot before I had even closed the passenger side door."We're leaving now,"he said ignoring my question."What we are has already been revealed by the werewolves at the La Push reservation all around can't stay here anymore because now its too mother is already heading to the house to start to your uncle Emmett all of our stuff at the hose should fit in the trunks of all of our cars put going to drive this car and I'm going to drive the Volvo so I can take the lead while you follow me and your mother follows you okay?",he told me finally answering my question."What about Jacob daddy?What is he going to do with out me here?"I asked my voice rising. "Don't worry Jacob is coming with us I already cleared it with his father."my dad replied.I relaxed with relief over the fact that Jacob and I weren't going to be soon as we pulled into the drive way my father opened the trunk and got out to start loading the stuff that was left on the front lawn. My father jammed everything into the trunk and slammed it raced to the Volvo that was sitting next to my car and climbed in while I climbed in on the driver's side of my car.I waited quietly while Jacob raced into view and shoved his suitcases in the backseat of my car and hopped father pulled out of the drive way and I quietly followed him with my mother and the rest of my family in their cars right behind father raced onto the interstate while I followed right behind silence had become so deep that when my phone rang I jumped and pressed send on my phone and said hello into the earpiece that was in my ear."Renesmee where did you run off is worried about you,"Amber's paniced voice said."Amber I'm so sorry but me and my family are moving now.I know school just started back up and we have a lot to talk about but its just going to have to wait until I can come and see you or until I get my laptop unpacked out of my backpack.I really am sorry to leave you like tell everyone that I'm alright and that they don't have to worry about me okay."I told her."Okay I will,"she replied and hung up.I pushed end and drove quietly with tears running down my face.13

I was just getting tired when my dad pulled over and signaled for me to do the soon as my mother saw me pull over she followed me and stopped directly behind dad got out of his car and told me to switch places with Jacob who had just woken up twenty minutes before my father pulled over.I quietly got out and switched places with Jacob who got behind the wheel and waited until my father was in his car to turn towards me and kiss me gently on the he straightened back up he followed my dad down the interstate and softly running his fingers through my hair started humming quietly until I was asleep.

When I woke up I was covered in a blanket that I had never seen before in my life and I quickly sat up to see that Jacob was still driving my looked over at me and said," Sweetheart go back to sleep its two in the morning.""No Jacob you're not the boss of me.""Just do as you're told need your rest if you don't get your sleep you won't be able to drive in the morning." "Whatever Jake."I said turning over and going back to I woke up again it was eight in the morning.I sat up and quietly kissed Jacob on the then my phone rang and I sighed and pulled it I answered it the voice I heard made me gasp."Hello Renesmee,"said Sam."Listen carefully to my instructions and don't say a word or your friend Amber dies." "Okay Amber,"I said because Jake was staring at me in confusion."Very good I'm guessing that Jacob is in the car with you."Sam said."Yes Amber I'm fine,I said."Okay these are my you get to where you are going you are to tell your parents that you are going to vist Amber for a couple of you are to get back in your car and drive back to your house in the woods. Once there you will find a phone number on the that number and you will recieve further have until sunset four days from now to comply,"Sam said."Okay Amber I ,see you soon."I said before he hung up.I closed the phone and quickly dialed my dads cellphone number.I quietly asked him to pull over so I could talk to him in my father pulled over I told Jacob to pull over also.I got out of the car and he started to follow me I looked at him and said "Jacob please stay in the car.I'll only be a minute."He quietly nodded and got back in the car.I walked over to my dad and told him what Sam had said.

My dad said to me "Renesmee tell Jacob to come over here.I turned and motioned to him and he got out ,quietly walking towards me and my dad."Jacob you will ride with my dad the rest of the way to our new home.I left something behind and I need to go back and get rest of my family will follow my dad's car to the new house and start unpacking while I go ahead and get off at the next exit and return to the old house to retrieve the stuff I left ? So why don't you grab your bags and move them to my dad's car and go ahead and get in,"I told nodded and turned quietly pulled his bags from the backseat of my car and put them in my dad's he walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once before turning and heading to the driver's side of my car and getting in.I pulled off without a backwards glance not wanting to see the look on my fathers face.I got off at the first exit I came to and got back on the interstate on the otherside of the I got back on I sped up and raced back to I got there I drove quickly to my house and stopping the car hopped out and raced inside.I looked around and there on the table was a piece of paper with seven numbers on it that could only be the phone number that Sam had mentioned.I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the the phone was picked up Jared who was the person I called said to me "That was very I want you to go upstairs to your parents room and above the bed there is a picture.I want you to remove the picture frame and tell me what you see behind it." "I see a safe,"I told him."Okay do you know the combination?"he asked me."Yes I do,"I replied."Okay open the safe and tell me what you see in there."he told me.I opened the safe and said "I see an envolope and a folder."I told Jared."What is in the envolope and the folder," he asked."In the envolope there is about $20,000 dollars and in the folder there is a paper that says: TREATY BETWEEN THE CULLENS AND THE QUILEUTE WEREWOLVES."I told Jared through the phone."Okay bring them both to Sam's house immediately and I will meet you outside," he told me quietly and hung up.I put the money in my purse and the folder in my bag and raced out of the house and to my car.I drove down the fimiliar road to La Push and stopped in front of Sam's as he had said Jared was waiting out front with his arms foldeed across his chest.I got out and walked towards as I got to the front door it opened and Sam stepped looked at me and said,"Did you bring the envolope and the folder?" "Yes I did,"I replied.I reached into my bag and pulled out the folder, quietly passing it to him."You will get the money once you release Amber,"I told him with my teeth clenched together."No problem," he turned and shouted,"Paul,let Amber is here."Slowly Paul came outside with Amber right behind amber saw me she raced into my arms with tears running down her face."Renesmee I was so scared.I was leaving the school when someone hit me from behind and knocked me I regained consciousness I was in this place and I was tied the door to the room I was in opened and Sam,Paul,and Jared entered the room and I didn't know what to Sam looked at Paul and Jared and they left the looked back at me and told me where I was but none of it made any sense not even the questions he asked me.I thought I was going to die here until he tossed me my phone and told me to dial your I did that I handed the phone back to him so he could talk to you and I listened to every word he he hung up I was crying because I was terrified that my parents would never see me again,"she sobbed."Sam I'm going to take her home and then I will come back and give you the ,"I told him quietly so Amber wouldn't hear nodded at me and turned and went inside with Paul and Jared right behind him.I walked Amber to my car and helped her in.I drove her home quickly and then drove back to Sam's I pulled up Jared walked out and Sam followed him.I got out of my car and walked over to them and pulled out the envelope.I handed it to Sam and he said,"Come with me." and turned and went back into the house.I followed him and Jared inside and down the hallway to a room that Sam and Jared entered.I followed them inside and sat down in the only chair in the room and looked right at Sam and said,"Is there a problem?I know that is the right envelope because I put that one in a certian spot in my purse in order to give you the right one and I know that is the right one.""There is nothing wrong.I just want to know how much is in here and I need you to read me what the treaty says."Sam told me."Don't you know how to read or did you skip school when they taught the other kids how to read."I laughed."I know how to I need You to tell me what it says because your uncle Jasper broke the treaty."he snapped at me."What that is impossible he would never do that,"I gasped."Well he did now tell me what the treaty says,"he demanded throwing the folder down on the table Jared placed in front of me.I picked up the folder and opened it up pulling the first piece of paper out of the slot.I looked it over and then started reading."On this day of June 1968,the Cullen family will not bite a human or come on our day this treaty is broken the Cullens will be killed and anyone who tries to protect them will die with one of the Cullens decides to surrender and turn themselves over inorder to protect their family they can,but they will die in place of the treaty breaker."I read out loud.I put the paper back in the folder and looked up at Sam and said,"My family would never dare break this treaty.I would know if any of them had.""Well obviously your Uncle Jasper decided not to think about it around you so you wouldn't know about it",Sam growled at me."HE WOULD NEVER BREAK THE OF US WOULD DARE DO THAT!"I shouted at Sam in outrage that he would dare to say my family broke the stupid treaty."IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK YOUR UNCLE JASPER ABOUT IT YOURSELF."he shouted back at me."I know my family and none of us would ever do that."I hissed at him."Prove it and I will let you return to your family in peace."he hissed back."I don't think I will need to prove it because my father,mother and my uncles are right outside.I can hear their my parents and uncles wouldn't listen to what I you can ask my Uncle Jasper if he broke the treaty yourself,"I hissed at Sam."Perfect now I don't need you inorder to find out if your family broke the treaty."he hissed back at me."Oh, um while they're here you might want to let me go home with else Jake is going to be mad at the his traitor wolf pack for kidnapping his girlfriend or maybe I should say fiancee."I told Sam quietly."When did you become Jacob's fiancee Renesmee?" Jared and Paul asked me at the same time that Sam turned to look at me with wide eyes."The day before we left he proposed to me in front of my parents."I said quietly because I didn't want them to know and Paul looked at Sam and then said,"Sam we need to let her go Or else Jake might return and come looking for her.""Oh I don't think he will return because he's right outside with my family,"I said with a smile on my face.

Sam ordered Paul to keep an eye on me and told Jared to follow walked down the hall and I heard Sam open the front looked at my father and said,"What are you doing 't your daughter tell you not to follow her?""My daughter did tell me it has been three days since I have seen her and I was getting worried,"my father replied politely."Come in,along with your brother have some things to discuss,"Sam told my father turned to my Uncle Jasper and my Uncle Emmett and said,"Jasper come with you stay will be right back."I heard two people enter the house and then the door closing behind said to my father and my uncle,"Follow me." and he walked back down the hallway to the room I was soon as Sam entered he looked at Paul and he father and uncle entered the soon as my father saw me he looked into my eyes and said," Are you alright?" "I'm

fine dad.I told you not to come after me." I replied father nodded and then turned back to look at Sam."What was it you needed to discuss with me and my brother." he asked. Sam nodded at the folder that was still on the desk in front of me and my father turned to look at it. As soon as my father saw the folder his face turned pale. "Where did you get that?" he asked Sam. "It was part of your daughters instructions to bring whatever was in the safe in your room down here to me." Sam replied. My father looked at me and our eyes connected. When I saw the anger flash in his eyes I looked down at the desk and started fiddleing with the folder. "Sam could I talk with my daughter alone for a moment, please?" my dad asked quietly. "Um, I guess."Sam replied. Sam left the room with Jared right behind him. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," my father hissed. "I told you never to go in that safe." "That was part of my instructions.I also had to give them the 20 grand that was in there also." I said quietly. "YOU DID WHAT?" my father shouted. I flinched and started crying. "I wasn't about to lose my friend dad. She's like a sister to me. They said if I didn't follow all of there directions they would kill her." I sobbed. "Renesmee you disobeyed me. When we get home you are grounded. Do you understand me?" he growled at me. I looked out the window as I answered, " I understand." My father looked at my uncle and said, "Call the wolves back in here. I don't want to hear what they say anymore than you do. But if it is for my daughters safety then we will have to listen." "Whatever Edward. Lets listen to what they have to say and get out of here. I just want to go home to Alice. you know how much she worries about me." my uncle replied. My uncle turned and opened the door. He looked out and shouted Sams name. As Sam came back in he looked at me and said,"Renesmee go outside and wait for a couple of minutes while we talk." "You're not the boss of me." I said disgusted. Just as I finished my sentence my father turned and our eyes met. The look on his face told me that if I did not do as I was told I was going to be in alot more trouble than I was already in. I looked away and got up leaving the room without another word. As I closed the door behind me I heard Sam speak to my father. "Before you showed up your daughter was very disagreeable. She does not believe that your brother here broke the treaty." he said quietly. "What that is impossible. Jasper would never do that." my father protested looking at my uncle. "That is the same thing your daughter said. I am surprised to see that you agree with her." Sam said laughing quietly. "I AGREE WITH HER BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT." my father shouted. "No Edward she's not." my uncle whispered. My father rounded on my uncle and growled, "What do you mean by she's not right,Jasper?" "Sam is the one who's right. Before we left I attacked a human girl that was bleeding. I couldn't control it. The smell of the blood was overwhelming and I killed her." my uncle said quietly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US BECAUSE OF THIS YOU TREATY-BREAKING IDIOT?" my father shouted at him. "EDWARD YOU KNOW THAT WHEN IT COMES TO BLOOD I'M WEAK. YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF WHEN I SMELL BLOOD. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER BELLA'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY PARTY?" my uncle shouted back at him. "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP? I SAID NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN." my father roared. "Like there is a way to stop me from bringing it up,Edward." my uncle said. My father was just about to speak when my cellphone, which I had left on the desk, rang. My father turned towards the desk and snatched my phone up. "Who is it,Edward?" my uncle asked quietly,for my father had froze. "It's dad," my father answered. "Why would dad be calling Renesmee?" my uncle asked. "I don't know. I'll ask him," my father replied answering the phone. "Renesmee has your father gotten there yet?" my grandfather asked. "Um, dad it's me. Yeah we got here. But we need you to come down here." my father said. "Why?" my grandfather asked. "We have a problem. I don't want to talk about it over the phone so could you come down here?" my father replied. "Well you're in luck,Edward. I was calling from my car. I'm right outside Sam's house." "Good," my father said. My father hung up the phone and turned to Sam. "My father is right outside. Could you let him in please?" my father said to him. Sam nodded and left the room, returning ten seconds later with me and my grandfather right behind him. My father looked at me and I looked at him. I shrugged and walked pass him to the desk. I picked up the folder and took the first page out. I looked at Sam and he nodded. I looked back at the paper and started reading, "On this day of June 1968,the Cullen family will not bite a human or come on our day this treaty is broken the Cullens will be killed and anyone who tries to protect them will die with one of the Cullens decides to surrender and turn themselves over inorder to protect their family they can,but they will die in place of the treaty breaker." I read out loud for the second time that day. I looked at Sam and he nodded. I turned and put the paper back in the folder. "Wait a minute. Let me see that treaty." my father said. I took the paper back out and handed it to him. He looked at it and then looked up at Sam. "How do we know your not trying to frame us for something we did not do?" he asked. "We still have the body. Why don't you see for yourself that I'm not trying to frame you?" he answered. "Where is the body?" I asked Sam

"Follow me and I'll show you." he replied. I followed him outside and into his garage without a word to my family. "This is where you put the body?" I asked Sam. "I had to. Emily wouldn't let me put it in the house. She agreed to let me put it in here. Now tell me who's scent that is on the body." Sam told me. I walked up to the body and took a sniff. "I don't recognize the scent. But my father or grandfather might." I told him. We walked back towards the house and when we entered the room I looked at my father and said,"I didn't recognize the scent. I was hoping that maybe you or grandfather might recognize the scent." My father looked at me and then turned towards Sam and said,"If Renesmee didn't recognize the scent we might be able to. Because there are vampires that she does not know about and haven't even met." "Okay follow me out to the garage," Sam said. Me,my father,my grandfather,and my uncle followed Sam out to the garage and looked at the body.

My father looked at me and then looked at my grandfather who nodded. He sighed and walked over to the body and took a deep breath in through his nose. He looked at me and then at Sam and said, "The scent is very easy to recognize. The reason Renesmee didn't recognize it was because she was still a baby when these people showed up. Not only to kill her but the entire family." "Wait just one moment the Volturi came here and killed this human? We told them not to feed in this area because we were still not revealed to the town what we are." my grandfather said. "Well it looks like they returned. But it's been over sixteen years. Alice never saw any of the Volturi returning or she would have warned us." my father said to Sam and my grandfather.

"Well it looks like you and your daughter were right. Your brother is innocent after all." Sam said apologetically to me and my family. "You can go now oh and here's the money back. I'm really sorry about all of this." "It's okay you didn't know. But next time ask questions before you accuse anyone for a crime they did not commit." I said quietly. The moment we left my father looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Renesmee what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed," he said fericely. "I didn't think at all I was worried about Amber dad. I'm sorry I really am." I replied breaking into tears. "Edward don't be too hard on her she did the right thing. She saved several lives today which included yours." my grandfather told him quietly. "Dad she went in the safe that was behind the picture in mine and Bella's room. I told her myself never to go in that safe. She disobeyed me and she is going to be punished for that." my father replied quietly. "Edward think about it. Not only did she save Jasper's life she saved all of our lives. She should not be punished for that and you know that I'm right."he told my father. "Fine I guess your right dad so maybe I should let her off the hook for this."he replied slowly before looking at me. I looked into his eyes because my father had once told me that in order for him to be able to read my thoughts he had to have eye contact so i looked at him without removing my eyes from his. He looked at me for five minutes before saying "Renesmee your off the hook. You will not be punished for what you did." he told me quietly. I threw my arms around him before saying thank you and apologizing for everything. When we got home my mom was in hysterics. The moment she saw me she threw her arms around me and hugged me until I was gasping for air. Eventually the Volturi came to Forks and tried to attack us. Luckily, the same vampires that helped us the last time came to our aide again. This time it turned into an all out war and this time our family stood united with me in their midst. When the Volturi saw me standing there they were flabbergasted at my beauty. However, they refused to let me live another second and they attacked. Thanks to my fun loving uncles, I was ready to fight for my life and I kicked some evil vampire butt. After the war, we surveyed the damage and found to our surprise that none of our number had been killed. I looked at my parents and Jake with pride on my face. They looked back at me and smiled at me with happiness that I wasn't dead. There was a loud roar and I spun around to find myself face to face with a beautiful Mexican vampire. She stared at me and I stared back at her terrified. "Maria," I heard my Uncle Jasper gasp from behind me. Suddenly there was movement on both sides of me and my family surrounded me. They crouched in their hunting crouches, as I stood there terrified. "Claro que si, mi amor," she replied in Spanish.

"Que quires, Maria?" my uncle asked fluently in Spanish. My family and I gasped as he finished his question and we turned to stare at him in shock. "Que regrese conmigo mi ejercito," she replied with a smile on her face. "Nunca volvere contigo," I replied in the same language as I lunged at her. "Renesmee," my parents shouted as I knocked Maria to the ground and we started to fight. Maria pushed me off her and I flew into a tree. I grabbed onto a branch as I fell towards the ground and I swung myself up into the air. As I let go of the branch I threw my arms out in front of me and a pillar of fire blasted out of my palms. I gasped in shock and as I landed on the ground, Maria stumbled backwards in surprise. I smiled at her and said, "Es lo que realmente creo que mi tio volvera con usted?" She growled at me and I lunged at her again flipping her onto her back and saying, "Le dare una oportunidad de dejar a mi familia sola o voy a matarte. Es su eleccion" "Nunca deje a su familia por si sola," she replied venomously. "Que es demasiado mala Maria," I replied quietly. With those last words, I killed her and burned her remains. I turned to my family and looked at my uncle. "Lo siento tio jasper," I said quietly. "No hay problema, mija," he replied with a smile. I threw my arms around him as tears streamed down my face. As I turned to look at my parents, my dad said, "Renesmee that was amazing. I am so proud of you." I smiled at him and said, "Thanks dad that is so nice. I wasn't about to let anybody tear our family apart. Not even Maria," I told him quietly. After that war and my very own fight, we were never messed with again. Three months after the war, Jacob and me got married and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
